My Little People
by gamerboy111
Summary: When a secret passage is found behind a fireplace, me and my friends are teleported to the land of Equestria! We have to stand up against The queen of the changlings, nightmare moon, and many more! plus one who has been trying to take over the universe for centuries... can me and my friends old and new stop this nightmare before its too late? OC story! Enjoy! DISCONTINUED


**Umm... hello, and... well, sorry I'm not as cheerful as I usually am. I JUST HAD THE BIGGEST ADVENTURE EVER! What I'm about to tell you really happened... And these people are actually my friends! This... was the biggest adventure ever... I, Gamerboy111, and my friends, have actually, been... To EQUESTRIA! I just needed to write a fanfiction about these crazy adventures... I JUST NEED TO! It is all ture, and literally, no lie. Enjoy! (Hint, I'm Benjamin. Just to let you know, he's real. AND EVERYTHING ELSE IS!)**

CHAPTER 1 - The Journal Of The Two Sisters

_**Benjamin's P.O.V**_

It was a pretty average morning, summer vacation was starting tomorrow, and everything was going... bad. Like usual. Nothing was going right. I woke up when my alarm rung. "*Yawn!* Hmm... 5:55 P.M... I set it to 9:00..." I said. Just in case your wondering why I set my alarm to 9:00 P.M when I would have missed the bus by then, it's because I'm homeschooled. The same goes with my best friend, Raine, he was coming over to my house later... anyway, I went back to sleep for a few hours, and woke up to dogs barking. You see, my mom is a house-hole groomer, her job is to groom and bathe dogs in our house, she has her own special room for that. It's pretty lucky, since I loooooove dogs and puppies! I got up and had some breakfast, then I went over to the computer. I looked up My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, since it's my favourite show. And something came up about the journal of the two sisters, I remember that from the show, the episode it was featured in was close to my favourite is the show, but not quite. Anyway, I clicked on the link and it took me to a web page about the elements of harmony, and all that stuff. I expected that. Anyway, it said something about an explosion that happened over by Russia... don't really know why _that's _on this website... then is said a rainbow of colours burst from the explosion... _now _I know why it's on this website. Anyway, around noon, my friend Raine came over, along with Liam, another friend. He often comes without me knowing, I'm believing that my mom only tells me when Raine is coming, and never when Liam is coming. "Hi, Ben!" Raine said to me. "Hi!" I responded. "Can we go on the x-box 360?" Raine asked. Ever since I showed him the new x-box we got for Christmas, he has been wanting to see that thing more than me, and I don't even play it. My sister does, though.

I did my not so secret handshake with him, and told him to play a little before we use any screen based items. "Guys," Liam said. "What?" Me and Raine asked Liam. "I told the girls to go into the living room, I needed to tell you something around the fireplace, it will seem more spooky..." "But the living room doesn't have a fireplace!" I said. "Yes it does! See?" Liam said, pointing to the fireplace. "Oh, no no no no no... That's the blue room. The living room has the x-box and the big screen TV" I said with flawless logic. "Huh? Why'd you call that the blue room?" Liam replied. "Because the colour of the room is blue!" I said. "Heh heh, guess that's why you call the dining room, the Red Room!" Raine told me. I nodded and headed for the... 'Blue Room'. Liam started to tell us about a scary ghost thing... wow. The only thing that scares me is the dark and Slenderman. Ghosts, only scared me once when I could've sworn I saw one floating above my left eye for a while. I looked over to Hunter and Autumn, Raine's little brother and sister. Just in case your wondering, Raine's a year or two older than me, and Liam's a year or two younger. I'm ten, so Raine's like eleven or something like that. Anyway, Hunter's 4 years old, Autumn's 5 or 6, Madison, Liam's younger sister, is like 8 or something... and _my _sister, Molly, is 7. Hunter looked over to me, and then a pile of toys Autumn made. It was a very tall tower of toys, and his favourite was at the bottom of the pile. He grabbed it and pulled it out of the pile. "NO! Hunter!" yelled Autumn. The tower toppled, and it hit some sort of thing that looked like a teeter-totter, the ball at the end of it flew into the air, it hit the ceiling, bounced over to the painting above our fireplace, knocked it, and the fireplace sunk into the ground, revealing stairs. Everyone gasped. "Yay!" yelled Hunter. "Hey! We heard a loud noise in there, is everything okay?" my Mom called out. "Umm... Yeah, everything is okay..." I said. "That is so awesome!" yelled Madison. "WHAT THE HECK?!" yelled Molly. "I think we should go in" I said. "I think not! We should call the police, have them take this fireplace to a nuclear reactor plant or something, and have them..." Molly was interrupted by a Autumn. "Sorry, but you don't seem to have a choice..." "IMMA GOIN' IN!" said Liam as he ran inside. "HEY! WAAAAIT!" I yelled, and chased after him. The rest of my friends followed. "*cough!* It's dusty down here!" I said as we reached the bottom of the stairs. "Big room..." said Molly. "HEY! Guys!" Liam yelled. "Check out this weird book!" We all ran over to him. "Have you ever heard of this book before?" Liam asked. You see, Liam hated My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Raine liked it, and I am the biggest fan. Ever.

"No... No I haven't" said Raine as Liam showed him the cover. "How about you, Ben?" Liam asked. He showed me the book. I gasped. "Wait! You know this book?! What's it about?" Raine asked me. "It is..." I paused dramatically... "The Journal Of The Two Sisters..."

**As you can see, this epic adventure has just got started! Now, truthfully, this has never happened in real life. But those are my real friends, and the jokes about the blue room are real, and all that stuff about he's like this, and she's like that, is true. So my mom is a groomer, and, well... yeah! See you in the next chapter! BYEEEEE!**


End file.
